A mobile terminal is a pocket-sized computing device, typically having a display screen with touch input and/or a miniature keyboard. Some of the types of the mobile terminal include a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a tablet computer, a laptop, a media player, etc. To prevent a function being performed on the mobile terminal unattended or in error, a lock screen may be implemented. Although the mobile terminal is powered on and operational, the lock screen may disregard most, if not all, user input applied through the input device of the mobile terminal, such as a touch screen, until the lock screen is unlocked. Accordingly, the user may be spared of the hassle or inconvenience of undoing the input or function processed by the mobile terminal had the mobile terminal been left unlocked and/or unattended.
In order to perform a function or feature available on the mobile terminal, the lock screen may need to be unlocked. Unlocking of the mobile terminal may be performed by the user performing a predefined gesture with respect to an unlock image displayed on the touch screen. On the market, there may be a number of different user interfaces for the lock screen as well as the mechanism to unlock it. In most smart phones available on the market, the typical mechanism to unlock may detect a gesture, determine whether the gesture is matching the predefined gesture, and if so, unlock the lock screen. Although the user interfaces and the unlock mechanisms associated with the lock screen may share many similarities, they may appeal to different user groups based on their individual aesthetic and functional aspects.